Everyone is strange
by Mettiz
Summary: Humans are indeed strange creatures. Or basically, all creatures, except for his race, are strange.


Humans are indeed strange creatures. Or basically, all creatures, except for his race, are strange.

The Wookie, known as Zaalbar, sat in the Main Hold, listening yet again to one of Carth and Revan's "discussions". He growled slightly, annoyed with all the bickering. He shook his head slightly, then stood and left for the kitchen.

He was getting hungry, and a big guy like him needed to eat often. Mission, his blue little Twile'k friend, had more than once said that he was always hungry. That statement was somewhat true; he was hungry most of the time, but it appeared that she never was hungry. In fact, it seemed that everyone had a small appetite, except for the Mandalorian. He ate almost as much as Zaalbar did.

He looked around in the kitchen, trying to locate anything edible, when his eyes landed on a small bag on the counter. He walked to it and picked it up and started to examine it. He looked at the label and saw the word cookie. He remembered seeing Revan and Mission often walking around eating on those, but they refused to share with anybody, protecting the cookies like they were their cubs!

This was yet a thing he didn't understand, but since Mission and Revan were not of the same race, perhaps this was a female thing, although he hadn't seen Bastila or Juhani acting this way. But then again, they were slightly different then the two other females onboard.

He turned around and walked out of the kitchen and decided to visit the Medical Bay. The old man seemed to be the only one who had a higher understanding of him. He had been with Mission for quite some time, but she never understood the customs and traditions of the Wookies. But the old man who had lived close to his old Wookie tribe understood more than anyone, who was not of his kind, ever would be able to.

Zaalbar remembered well when he came in contact for the first time with other races. Their smells and customs had confused him, it even did now! In the Wookie society one could smell the emotion of another, but with other races it was very difficult. They had too many emotions. Too many at once. And all the smells of emotions would mix into one, and make it even harder to smell what they were feeling. And some of their emotions smelled different from the Wookies. He had made that mistake when Mission had been in heat, and he had mistaken her smell of anger for sadness. Zaalbar had very few moments in his life ever being truly afraid, but that moment, when Mission had taken her anger out on him, had been one of them. He shuddered from the memory, and since that week, he had always tried to have as little as possible contact with females in heat.

He had opened the bag and lifted a cookie, as it was called, to his nose. He sniffed it, being a little suspicious of the item, but finding no threat in it, threw it into his mouth. He found the cookies to be quite tasty, and started to eat more of them, finally reaching the Medical Bay.

"Well hello there, come to bother this old senile, have we?"

Zaalbar lifted his eyes from the cookie bag and stared at the man in front of him. The man was bald, but had a white beard covering the area around his mouth. His old deep brown eyes stared at him intently, and in them one could see the wisdom and knowledge that the old man had collected over the chocolate colored skin showed some lines and wrinkles, proof of him aging. He wore a simple brown Jedi Robe with black boots. The belt around his torso was a slightly darker brown color then the robe. The pants he used had a lighter brown color then the robe.

Zaalbar sat down on an available chair, still eating those little cookies.

"I just needed to get away from all the noise in the Main Hold, Jolee. They were starting to get a little bit…annoying," he growled in Wookie tongue. His hearing was much sharper than that of humans and most other races, so it wasn't very comfortable for him to listen to Revan and Carth. He didn't understand why they didn't just mate and get it over with. They obviously were attracted to each other, and they both knew it.

"Ah, yes. The 'lovebirds' are at it again, I presume?"

"Yes," the Wookie whined. He threw another cookie into his mouth, realizing they were quite addictive.

"Young love" Jolee chukled, then turned around, and started to work on some medpacs.

"They are young and still have a lot to learn. And because of all the things that have happened lately and in the past, they have difficulties expressing their feelings for each other, because of fear of rejection."

Zaalbar stopped eating and looked at the back of the old human.

"The heart of a human is a fragile thing, Zaalbar."Jolee turned around again, smiling a sad smile.

Zaalbar narrowed his eyes in confusion, not quite understanding what Jolee was talking about, when Jolee suddenly started to walk out of the room.

"It seems that the lovebirds finally stopped arguing. Let's go and plan what our next course of action will be."

Zaalbar just sat there, gawking; leave it to Jolee to give cryptic answers. Was that last statement a human thing or something concerning all races? He sighed as he stood up, thinking that all other races should be more like the Wookies. Then everything would be a lot easier.

He searched the bag for another cookie, but growled in frustration when he noticed there were none left. He needed more, he was still hungry. He turned around once more towards the kitchen, wanting to satisfy his stomach, all the while listening to the plans for getting to Malak that came from the Main Hold.

_"The galaxy would have been a lot better if everyone were Wookies," _he thought to himself while he entered the kitchen once more. He noticed another bag of cookies once more stood on the counter and walked towards it. However, he stopped dead in his track when his instincts went wild, saying danger was close by.

He slowly turned around and saw Revan standing there, sending him death glares.

"No one, and I mean no one, touches my cookies."

**/love_** ("A breath away from love is pain"

)


End file.
